Popular is just a word
by Lizzie Pearl
Summary: Rose is a popular, gorgeous girl with perfect friends that run the school. The marauders and Lexi have turned her into something she is not. When James Potter breaks her sisters heart she has a choice, popular or kind. Lily Evans somehow has something to
1. Chapter 1

I am Rosella Philip – Edwards.

I am 16 years old.

I have 4 sisters; Lillian, who is 15, Daisy, who is 13, Bluebell, who is 11 and Violet, who is 7.

I have blonde hair and blue eyes, Lillian has chocolate brown hair and blue eyes, Daisy has chocolate brown hair and green eyes, Bluebell has blonde hair and blue eyes and Violet has blonde hair and green eyes.

I am in Gryffindor, Lillian is in Ravenclaw, Daisy is in Gryffindor and Bluebell and Violet haven't been sorted yet.

Lillian thinks of everything as a joke, Daisy tries to do whatever I do, Bluebell is shy and wants to be liked by everyone and Violet is jumpy and a bit like Lillian.

I am popular and a bit of a goody 2 shoes.

My best friend is Lexi Evander, the most popular girl in the school, she is dating Sirius Black.

Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew are horrible, they are popular and attractive but they know it.

They go around playing "Harmless" pranks on people.

Lillian is dating James Potter.

Today is the first day of my sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Rose!" Lexi screamed running towards me on the crowded platform, pulling Sirius along behind her.

Bluebell clung onto my hand.

"Is that Bluebird?" Lexi asked looking at my sister.

"Her name is Bluebell," I corrected her.

"Whatever," Lexi frowned.

"How many sisters do you have?" Sirius asked.

"Four," I said carelessly.

"Wow, I remember when Lillian was with you in our second year, then Danny in our 4th year and now Bluebell in our 6th year. How old is your other one?" Sirius blabbed on.

"She is seven," I said impatiently.

"Let's go and find James, Peter and Remus," Lexi shrieked.

"and Lillian," Sirius added.

"Your sister Lillian is so much uglier than you, see you when you ditch Bluebird," Lexi pouted, then pulled Sirius away and onto the train.

"Let's go and find a compartment," I grinned at Bluebell.

"I don't like her," Bluebell whispered.

"I don't either," I giggled.

"But then why are you friends with her?" Bluebell asked sadly.

"Make sure you find real friends not just people who are popular," I frowned.

I had said that to Daisy as well.

When Lillian joined Hogwarts I worshipped Lexi so Lillian always hangs out with us and is the most popular girl in our class.

"Hi I am Isabella," a girl said to Bluebell.

"I am Bluebell," Bluebell replied shyly.

"What house do you want to be in?" Isabella asked.

"Ravenclaw," Bluebell smiled.

"I want to be in Ravenclaw as well!" Isabella shouted.

Bluebell and Isabella went to find a compartment together and I noticed daisy holding hands with Thomas Tash, her best friend.

Maybe they were dating now,

I got onto the Hogwarts express and someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a compartment.

It was Lexi.

"You could just say we're in here," I protested, rubbing my wrist where her nails had dug in.

Everyone starting laughing.

James had his arm around my sister, Remus was reading, Sirius and Peter were staring out the window and Lexi made herself comfortable with a wiz-fash magazine.

"So Rose, what did you do with Bluebird?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"Bluebell went of with a girl who wants to be in Ravenclaw," I informed him.

"Does Bluebird want to be in the nerdy house?" Lexi asked.

"Excuse me!" Lillian barked.

Lexi just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah she does," I replied.

"So Lexi, I watched this muggle movie and in it were these girls called cheerleaders," James announced.

"and," Sirius prompted.

"They wore mini skirts and got everyone to cheer for the team they support," James finished.

"Great idea Lexi, Lillian and Rose can be Gryffindor cheerleaders," Sirius laughed.

"Yeah and 3 other girls, we are having 7 cheerleaders," James grinned.

"3 plus 3 is only 6, idiot," I rolled my eyes.

"4 other girls then," James shrugged.

"What makes you think we want to wear mini-skirts and cheer for you?" I sneered.

"I will do it," Lexi announced.

"Me too," Lillian agreed.

"No thanks," I frowned.

"Come on Rosie please," James begged.

"I will if Peter does," I joked.

Sirius, James, Lexi and Lillian burst out laughing.

"Fine Peter will do it won't you Peter," Sirius grinned.

"No way," Peter said quickly.

"Your right a mini-skirt just wouldn't suit you," I agreed.

Lexi and Lillian burst out laughing again.

"Come on Rose, why don't you want to be a cheerleader?" Sirius asked.

"I hate quidditch and don't want to spend an hour telling everyone Gryffindor is great at it," I sighed.

"You'll have to hang out with Peter and Remus while we practice," James threatened.

"No, I will do homework when you practice," I replied.

Suddenly Daisy burst in the door.

"Rosie, he was spotted, he was spotted," she yelled.

"Who?" I asked.

"You know who!" she cried.

"No she doesn't, that's why she asked," Sirius joked.

Lillian, James and Lillian laughed at his lame joke.

"Danny, you have grown since I last saw you," Lexi giggled.

"Her name is Daisy," Lillian murmered.

"Daisy, hurry up," Thomas called impatiently.

When he spotted James and Sirius he went green,

"Is this your boyfriend Danny, you could do better, maybe you should go out with Remus," Sirius suggested looking at my sister.

I frowned angrily at Sirius.

"Don't you think he might be a bit old for her, besides she would never take relationship advice from you," I barked.

"I have dated the most girls in school and have been dating Lexi for 5 months," Sirius protested.

"As much as I would love to here about Hogwarts it couple, he was seen in Hogsmeade, if he comes to Hogwarts we will all be slaughtered or forced to join him or even worse fail our newts because he won't teach us the subjects," Daisy snapped coldly.

"Wow, you need to get your priorities sorted out," James laughed.

Daisy stormed out pulling Thomas behind her.

The rest of the journey to Hogwarts was spent discussing cheerleader outfits and pranks.

Maybe I should of asked Daisy to borrow her muggle book she insisted on bringing to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

When the train arrived at Hogwarts I was overjoyed.

Bluebell made her way over to Professor Flitwick who was escorting the first years to the boats.

"Did James tell you he was thinking of dumping little miss ugly," Lexi whispered.

"He is dumping Lillian?" I asked angrily.

Did he call her little miss ugly or was that Lexi's nickname for her?

My blood boiled as I thought of him dumping her than laughing and going and asking someone else out.

"James, can I talk to you?" I barked.

"Sure," James shrugged.

He stood where he was and looked at me happily.

"I meant privately you idiot," I growled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Sirius laughed.

I grabbed James's wrist and pulled him behind a tree.

"Are you going to dump Lillian?" I demanded.

"Well um maybe?" James asked.

"Lexi told me you were," I frowned.

"I only joked with Sirius about dumping her, he must have told her," James laughed.

"If you break her heart, I will break everyone bone in your body!" I threatened.

"Well I don't want to marry her and she doesn't want to break up with me so I have to dump her!" James snarled.

"Well maybe if you show her what an idiot you are she will come to her senses," I suggested coldly.

"I am not ruining my wonderful reputation to save some girl's feelings," he hissed.

"Than marry her!" I commanded.

"Wow," James said suddenly.

I turned around to see a pretty version of Lily Evans.

Her normally bushy ginger hair was straight and her Emerald eyes sparkled with excitement.

Instead of shouting at James for hexing Snape, she was smiling.

In the past James had asked her out for a laugh.

James and Lillian have been dating for 7 weeks do Lily didn't receive any cards from him over the summer.

"Stop staring at her, you may upset Lillian," I sneered.

He then grabbed a lock of my straight hair and pulled me back to the others.

"Did you see Evans?" James asked Sirius.

"Yeah she looked great!" Sirius shouted back.

"What?" Lexi and Lillian asked at the same time.

"Lillian there is something I have been meaning to tell you," James grinned.

I stared at James angrily.

"I feel faint," I lied.

"Maybe you should sit down," Sirius suggested.

I let myself fall to the floor and closed my eyes.

"What should we do?" Lexi asked.

"Someone carry her to a carriage!" Lillian ordered.

"I am fine," I said quickly.

Sirius and James burst out laughing at my little joke.

"What were you saying James?" Lillian asked.

"Oh well Lillian you and me," James started.

"Make a great couple, I can't wait until you get married," I interrupted.

"You can be a bridesmaid if you want," Lillian smiled.

"Lillian I was going," James tried again.

"Tell me later, I need to go and say hi to Holly and Arianna," Lillian laughed.

Sirius and Lexi started walking towards the carriages.

James, Remus, Peter and I followed.

When we sat down in the magical black carriage James glared at me.

"Stop interrupting me!" James snapped.

"I am not letting you break my sister's heart!" I growled.

"I have an idea," Lexi said suddenly, "If we find Lillian another boy that is more, um, in her league, she will break up with James."

"The only boy she likes more than James is Remus," I frowned.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Forget I said that," I ordered.

"You didn't tell me she had a crush on Remus!" James shouted.

"Look we are nearly there," I tried distracting him.

"I can't believe you knew my girlfriend liked my best friend more than me and you didn't tell me!" James shrieked.

"If she finds out I told you she will kill me," I whined.

"Are Sirius and Danny secretly dating?" Lexi demanded.

"Not as far as I know!" I rolled my eyes.

"I would so not date a 13 year old, anyway you know I prefer blondes," Sirius denied.

"So you are more likely to be dating Bluebird or Rosella!" Lexi screamed.

"Lexi, I prefer blonde boys, so I would so not date Sirius," I laughed.

"Hey, did you just say you wouldn't date any of the famous marauders because they are not blonde?" Sirius asked angrily.

"No I wouldn't date any of the famous marauders because two of them are big headed, 1 of them is a book worm and the last one is an actual worm," I admitted.

Sirius and James glared at me angrily.

"You would be lucky to date one of us, no boys actually like you, that's why you always end up going to Hogsmeade with Remus or Peter!" Sirius shouted.

"I am not sure why Peter and Remus are friends with you, you are always insulting them, besides I have a boyfriend," I retorted.

My boyfriend is called Max Macoldner. He is 17 and goes to Beauxbatons. He has blonde hair, is as rich as the Potter's and is an only child.

"You are still with that Max boy?" Sirius frowned.

I rolled my eyes at him, he is meant to be one of my best friends and didn't even though I was still dating someone.

"How could you not know that?" Lexi demanded angrily.

"Have you guys read this book it is fantastic," Remus said suddenly.

"What is it called?" I asked politely.

"Twilight," he answered.

"Oh my gosh, I love that book, are you team Edward or team Jacob?" I giggled.

"Jacob," Remus said automatically.

"I am team Edward, have you seen the movie, Robert is so much better looking than Taylor," I said outraged.

Edward is so much better than Jacob.

"Which one are you reading?" I asked.

"Eclipse," he said.

"I hate new moon, I cry when ever I read it," I admitted.

"Yeah, I feel so sorry for Bella she got dumped by Edward and sat in her room crying for 4 months," Remus frowned.

Sirius, James and Lexi were staring at his.

"I hope Lillian isn't that upset when James dumps her," I hinted, looking at James.

"Maybe we can try Lexi's plan, Remus you date her and then she will break up with me," James grinned.

"But what if she finds out about my little problem?" he asked timidly.

"What problem?" I asked.

"Nothing," James snapped.

"Look we are here," Lexi smiled sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

When we arrived at Hogwarts we made out way to the Gryffindor table.

Lexi sat in the middle of me a Sirius and James sat in the middle of Peter and Remus.

"Let the ceremony begin!" McGonagall shouted.

"In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted.  
United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.  
"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided.  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,  
So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.  
Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest"  
Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."  
These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.  
And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.  
Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the Houses and their founders_  
_Maintained friendships firm and true." The sorting hat sang.

When everyone was sure he had finished they clapped.

"Boring," Lexi sang into my ear.

"Very," I agreed.

"Able, Patricia," McGonagall called.

A little boy with blonde hair walked up and sat on the  
stool.

After a few minutes the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff,"

The boys face dropped and he slowly walked to the Hufflepuff table.

There were about 20 other names until McGonagall called, "Philip-Edwards, Bluebell,"

Bluebell walked slowly up to the stool.

When McGonagall put the hat on her head she jumped.

"Gryffindor," the hat shouted.

I clapped really hard.

Bluebell looked shocked as she hurried over to the Gryffindor table.

I paid no attention to everyone else being sorted.

Eventually Dumbledore said, "Let the feast begin," and mountains of food appeared on the table.

James and Sirius started piling their plates with as much food as they could, Lexi put a small piece of chicken on her plate and lots of carrots, I grabbed an apple and bit into it, Remus put some pasta on his plate and Peter got 5 giant pieces of cheese.

I noticed Regulars Black creep over to the Gryffindor table.

He started talking to Daisy.

Sirius suddenly saw his brother.

He got up and grabbed his ear.

"OW" Regulars shrieked.

"Go back to the rest of the junior death eaters," Sirius commanded.

"Stop it, why can't he sit here, Lillian sits with you most of the time," Daisy shouted at Sirius.

Most of the hall had started listening to the latest Black family drama.

"That's completely different," Sirius denied.

"No it isn't," Daisy sneered.

"Lillian, I think we should break up," James said suddenly.

Lillian got up and ran out of the hall, tears streaming down her cheek.  
At that moment I could have murdered James.

All of the things I had ever thought about him poured out of my mouth.

"You heartless, arrogant PIG!" I screamed, "You strut around the castle like your some sort of prince! Hexing people because you don't like them, breaking people's heart to seem cool, you are pathetic!"

"Well at least I am not afraid to stand up for myself, you don't belong in Gryffindor, you belong in Hufflepuff," James laughed.

"Wow that's so offending, what's wrong with Hufflepuff's anyway?" I said sarcastically.

"Why don't you go to Beauxbatons with your darling Max and leave all of us alone," James sneered.

"Why don't you run back to mummy and daddy in your big house were you are the most important person, you spoilt little brat," I recommended.

"You will pay for that, you better watch your back," James threatened.

Anger still boiled inside of me.

"I am going to go and make sure Lillian is ok since you obviously don't care about anyone but yourself," I said through gritted teeth.

I stormed out of the great hall and ran to the Ravenclaw common room.

I knocked with the bronze knocker under the eagle.

"What came first the phoenix or the flame," a grave voice asked.

"A circle has no beginning," I answered.

My father always asks us weird questions like that so I know the answers to a few.

"Correct," the voice answered and the door swung open.

"Lillian," I called.

"Why did he dump me?" a small voice asked.

"He is a heartless, arrogant pig," I answered quickly.

Lillian walked out from behind a statue.

James would pay for this!


	4. Chapter 4

I stayed in the Ravenclaw common room until 10.

I remembered Professor McGonagall saying everyone had to be in their common rooms by 9.

I said goodbye to Lillian and crept back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password," said the fat lady.

"Pixie pops," I replied.

"Don't worry James, we will prank her a few times and soon she will come crawling back, begging us to accept her in our group," I heard Sirius say.

"James, I think you should apologise to Lillian and then maybe Rose will forgive you," Remus pleaded.

"No, you should treat her like Sniverlous, she deserves it," Peter grinned.

"Obviously you should let me talk to her," Lexi said in her oh duh voice, "We are Best friends, I will tell her you didn't mean what you said and she should and forgive you,"  
"Let's do what Peter and Sirius said," James laughed, "Lexi you can also help, tell her you miss her and stuff,"

"So you are going to treat her like Snape, then if you apologises let her back in the group," Remus clarified.

"I am going to bed," Lexi yawned.

"Goodnight," James sighed.

Lexi then ran up into the girl's room.

"When is the next one Moony?" Sirius suddenly asked.

"2 weeks and 1 day," Remus answered.

"Have you got the potion," James asked seriously.

What are they talking about?  
Weirdoes!  
"Let's get to bed," Peter recommended.

They made their way up to their dorm.

I crept into the girl's dorm and saw Lexi brushing her hair.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

I just ignored her and changed into my pyjamas with magic.

She sighed and continued brushing her hair.

I clambered into bed quickly and fell asleep.

When I woke up there was roses next to my bed.

I touched one of the petals with my finger.

Ow!

A thorn ripped my skin and blood flowed down my hand.

The blood was the same colour as the Rose petals and it moved to spell out words.

Soon it settled and said….

Every Rose has a thorn!  
I knew THEY had done it.

I quickly waved my wand to change into my robes and brush my hair and teeth.

I walked into the common room and spotted Peter, Lexi and James snickering.

**Sirius's POV**

She walked in slowly and stared at us.

I hated James's prank, it wasn't even funny.

Suddenly she walked over here.

"What is the spell to get it of?" she hissed.

"No idea," James laughed.

Her face got whiter and whiter until she looked like a ghost (just not black and white).

"I guess I will have to visit the hospital wing and explain what happened," she shrugged.

"You can't prove it was us," Lexi giggled.

I felt guilty and stared at her hand.

"The teachers heard James yesterday, I think they will be able to guess," she whispered.

"Fine," James scowled and muttered some indistinct words.

The writing disappeared.

She smiled sweetly then walked away.

"We will get her, Sirius you turn her hair pink for 3 days, Lexi you put a spider in her bed, Peter you tell everyone she kissed Snape and I will laugh at all the things you do," James ordered.

For some reason the thought of her kissing Snape made me angry, probably because we used to be friends.

**Rosella's POV**

I hate James and what were they talking about.

Maybe I could ask Remus he is the nicest.

"Rose," Daisy called running up to me, "Peter is telling everyone you kissed Snape,"

James must have told him to.

"I didn't," I frowned angrily.

"Good because he is so weird," Daisy sighed.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Can I talk to you privately," Daisy whispered.

We walked outside and sat on the wet grass.

"Someone is leaving daisies next to my bed and Thomas gave me roses and asked me on a date but I don't want to date Thomas I have a crush on Regulars Black who I know was going to ask me on a date but Sirius ruined it and I can't say no to Thomas as we are best friends and I don't know who is sending me the daisies, my life is a mess what should I do," Daisy cried.

"Tell Thomas you only think of him as a friend, talk to Regulars and tell him you like him, if he says he doesn't like you just walk away and forget about him," I advised.

"What about Sirius?" Daisy asked.

"Daisy, he isn't your brother, he barely knows you, why would he care?" I laughed.

"Your right," Daisy smiled and ran of.

I wish I had an older sister to talk to.

I pulled a piece of parchment out of my bag and a small pencil, I began drawing Hagrid's hut.

Drawing calmed me and made me happy


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to skip breakfast, mainly because I didn't want to see the marauders plus I wouldn't have anyone to sit with.

I made my way to potions.

My potion partner was Lexi.

When I entered the classroom Lexi was sitting next to Sirius, James was next to Remus and Peter was sitting next to Julia Jackson, she had a crush on James.

"Sorry Philip, we just decided you weren't good enough to sit with us," Lexi giggled.

Sirius smiled guiltily at me.

I just went and sat down on an empty table.

"Can I sit here?" asked a voice.

I turned around to see a very embarrassed Snape.

"Sure," I smiled.

Snape was good at potions and quite kind.

"Ok today we will be making Hurfless, who can tell me the affects of Hurfless?" Professor Slughorn said walking into the classroom.

Lily Evans and Snape put their hands up at exactly the same time.

"Yes Miss Evans," Slughorn smiled.

"Hurfless makes people that drink it, fall in love with the first human they see, those that smell it kiss the first person they see and if it touches someone's skin they hit the first person they see," Lily recited.

"Well done, to make sure nobody gets hurt we will be wearing potion proof gloves," Slughorn chuckled.

"Sir, what will you do if we smell it?" Peter asked.

"Kisses never hurt anyone," Slughorn grinned.

"So I will kiss Remus!" James shrieked.

"And Rosella will kiss Snape!" Sirius shouted.

"Oh well," Slughorn shrugged.

Lexi grinned at Sirius who looked angry.

I muttered a spell so I couldn't smell anything.

"I will do the potion and you can, I don't know, whatever you do in your spare time," Snape whispered.

I smiled at him and he hurried away to get ingredients.

"Hi Rosie, I am so sorry, all you need to do is apologise to James and you can get rid of that greasy haired, boring geek," Sirius came up to me and smiled.

"Fine," I agreed.

"Great," his face lit up, "of you go,"  
I walked up to James.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"What did you say? Did you say sorry? I am glad you learnt your lesson. Did you miss being popular and not having to sit with geeks?" James teased.

Every Gryffindor burst out laughing.

"No, I actually missed feeling like I was smart, you see, if you hang around with idiots, like you, Lexi and Sirius, then it makes you look and feel smarter," I grinned.

He pulled a small bottle of pink liquid out of his pocket and tipped it over my head.

"Nice hair," James smiled smugly.

Please tell me that wasn't hair dye.

I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror and my hair was bubblegum pink.

I quickly muttered a spell.

It stayed like that.

"You idiot!" I screamed, "Look what you did to my hair!"

My hair was PINK!  
"Severus Snape, please take her to the hospital wing," Slughorn chuckled, "And Mr Potter, do you have any of that potion left as I was thinking of dying my hair pink,"  
MY HAIR WAS PINK AND MY TEACHER WAS LAUGHING ABOUT IT!

Sirius's POV

Luckily Slughorn found it funny.

"Well Professor, I do have another bottle and I am sure pink would really suit you," James laughed.

"You think you are so CLEVER," Lily Evans bellowed.

"Yes my beautiful Lily flower, yes I am," James grinned.

"What did Rosella ever do to you?" Lily shrieked.

"Got on my nerves, will you go out with me Lily?" James asked.

"YOU BROKE LILLIAN'S HEART AND JUST TURNED ROSELLA'S HAIR PINK! I HATE JAMES POTTER! I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU!" Lily screamed.

"I think you two would make a splendid pair," Slughorn sighed.

"See!" James laughed.

"Anyway I am having a party tonight everyone is invited, bring any friends, anyone can come!" Slughorn announced.

"I am done with my potion!" Lily grinned.

Slughorn run over to where Lily and her friend Annie were working.

"Perfect!" Slughorn breathed.

Lily is good at everything, Slughorn loves her.

"Dismissed," Slughorn bellowed.

Lexi, James, Peter and I made our way to the common room.

Rose was waiting; her hair was now back to its normal blonde.

James muttered a spell and she sprung upside down and hang on the fireplace.

"Let me down!" she commanded.

James burst out laughing.

"Let her down!" squealed a high pitched voice.

Bluebell Philip-Edwards was standing there, looking up at us angrily.

"No thanks Bluebird," James shrugged.

"I will tell McGonagall if you don't!" Bluebell threatened.

Rosella's POV

"Bluebell just go," I sighed.

I felt sick everything was upside down.

"Actually maybe you could keep you sister company," James laughed.

"Bluebell go!" I ordered.

"She looks sick!" Lexi said worriedly.

"Let's move back," Sirius suggested.

James took a big step back.

I closed my eyes trying to go to my happy place.

"Can you punch your brother!" an angry voice shouted.

I opened my eyes to see Thomas standing in front of Sirius.

"Sure why?" Sirius laughed.

"He kissed my best friend," Thomas shrieked.

"Regulars and Daisy kissed!" I demanded.

James lost his concentration and I fell to the floor with a thump.

Sirius's face went red with anger.

"Do you know if he was the one leaving daisies by her bed?" I asked.

"Yes he was! He got this little brat," he said pointing at Bluebell, "to do it!"

Bluebell was probably too shy to say no.

"You helped a Slytherin!" James demanded.

"I will kill Regulars!" Sirius said darkly.


	6. Chapter 6

Regulus's POV

I can't believe that just happened.

I knew I liked Daisy but why did I kiss her?

If mother finds out I am dead.

If father finds out I am dead.

If Sirius finds out I am dead.

That boy saw us and he will probably tell Sirius!

Daisy is gorgeous.

She admitted she liked me and I kissed her!  
What is wrong with me?

It was bad enough when I made Bluebell drop of love letters.

As soon as Daisy noticed Thomas she ran after him.

He told her she was an idiot.

I really wanted to punch him.

Daisy had burst into tears and ran away.

"Why would you do that!" came a voice.

I turned to see Sirius, James, Peter and that girl that always hangs out with them.

"You kissed Danny!" the girl screamed.

"You mean Daisy?" I asked.

"Whatever," she snapped.

Wow Daisies great protectors don't even know her name.

"Why do you care?" I heard myself ask.

"Why do we care?" the girl asked Sirius.

"Yeah, we don't even like Rosalie or Lillian and we barely know their sisters," James agreed.

"As he's trying to persuade two Gryffindor to be on his side!" Sirius snapped at them.

Sirius was an idiot.

"Who?" the girl asked.

The girl and James were so dumb.

"Daisy and Bluebell," James whispered.

"I think you two would make a lovely couple," I blurted out.

"Sorry Lexi, I am taken," James teased.

"Me too," the girl hissed.

So her name was Lexi.

"Sirius I really like Daisy and you are not going to ruin it," I shouted suddenly.

"Well she likes Thomas not you, she would pick him over you any day," Sirius sneered.

"Look behind you," I smiled.

They all turned around and I ran towards the Slytherin common room.

"You better watch your back!" Sirius called after me.

Rosalie's POV

I have sat in my room reading Twilight for 2 hours now.

I kind of envy Bella.

She had 2 boys that really loved her.

Don't get me wrong, plenty of boys have thrown themselves at me but none of them know me.

They all only like me because I am pretty.

I am starting to sound like Rosalie Hale!  
That is not a good thing.

Maybe a vampire will come and bite me then I can bite the first cute boy I see and he will fall madly in love with me.

I could kill people that upset me, like James, Sirius and Lexi.

"Hi loser," sneered a voice.

"Hi Lexi!" I smiled.

James's POV

We sat in the common room while Lexi went to the girl's dorm to pester Rosalie.

"Maybe you should talk to Rosella," Remus said suddenly.

"Why, so you can have someone to talk to about dawn?" I joked.

"You mean twilight," Sirius corrected.

Who cares?  
"She was upset about you and Lillian's break up," Remus sighed.

Rosella came running down the stairs her blonde hair flying around.

Sirius was staring at her like she was Lily Evans soon to be Potter.

"Not so fast," I called, "what are you doing?"

"Why do you care," she challenged.

I muttered a spell and she started dancing around like an idiot.

"Manners," I laughed.

"Stop it," she screamed.

"You're the one dancing," I laughed.

"Stop it!" someone else cried.

It was Lily, her ginger hair was curled at she was wearing a black top and jeans that made her pale skin glow.

"Ok Lily flower, if you go out with me," I laughed.

She flicked her hand and my wand flew out of my hand.

Rosella stopped dancing and glared at me.

"Lily flower shall we go out next weekend?" I asked happily.

"Shut up you idiot," Lily hissed.

I laughed at grinned at Sirius.

To be honest it irritates me when she turns me down, I am handsome, I am popular and I am rich, I have EVERYTHING!  
"Later Lily," I smiled.

"I HATE YOU!" Lily screamed.

"Love you too," I chuckled.

Lily ran out of the Gryffindor common room.

Lily's POV

IDIOT!

He is so vain.

"Lily!" a voice called.

Lillian ran towards me happily.

"Can you do me a favour?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"I want you to agree to date James and then dump him in front of the whole school," she grinned.

NO WAY!

"Lillian, he won't care, he doesn't even like me," I explained gently.

"He does, why else would he keep asking you out?" she insisted.

"It's just a game; I am the first girl that ever said no so he will keep pestering me until I say yes, if I say yes he will dump me the next day," I sighed.

"Maybe so but if he does you won't be heartbroken," Lillian snapped.

"But the whole school will think of me as an idiot," I retorted.

That was not the right thing to say!  
Her smile disappeared and she ran away.

Why do I always let my temper get the better of me?


	7. Chapter 7

James's POV

Lily just looked at me, I am sure.

I am in the Gryffindor common room with Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail.

Lexi is upstairs performing our latest prank on Rosella.

"Guys, our plan backfired," Lexi said walking towards us looking very pale.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Her worst memory is of Snape!" Lexi frowned angrily.

"What did he do?" Sirius snapped, looking very angry.

"In the third year he made her protect him by threatening to kill me," Lexi sobbed.

"Did she protect him?" I asked.

"No," Lexi cried, "Snape will attack me if I go out on my own,"

"You don't honestly believe that, do you?" a high voiced asked.

Lily flower stood there laughing her head off.

"What are you talking about darling Lily flower?" I smiled charmingly.

"Rosalie pranked you, Snape never threatened you!" Lily giggled.

"I WILL KILL HER!" Lexi screamed.

"Who are you planning to kill?" Rosella asked, walking down the stairs towards us.

"YOU!" I shouted.

"Why, I only ruined your prank, I could easily tell Professor McGonagall about the pink hair, the worst memory mirror and the constant teasing," Rosella smirked.

"I HATE YOU!" Lexi screamed.

Sirius bit his lip angrily.

"As much as I would love to stay and chat, I have to go," Rosella grinned and walked out the portrait hole.

"Where would she be going at this time?" Lexi wondered.

"You don't think she is going on a date, do you?" Sirius panicked.

"Why do YOU care," Lexi hissed.

"Um because if she is going on a date the boy she is dating may try to kiss her," Sirius stuttered.

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE WHO SHE KISSES!" Lexi screamed, everyone in the common room stared at their argument.

"Shut up both of you!" I ordered.

They turned to look at me.

"I have to go and study," Sirius muttered.

"Since when do you STUDY?" Lexi challenged.

"Merlin Lexi, you don't need to be with me every second of the day!" Sirius snapped.

"Lexi, you are acting like Sirius's mother," I sighed thoughtlessly.

I actually forgot his mother was a death eater and I just said LEXI was acting like her.

Uh-oh

"Fine, if you think I am acting like a death eater then prank Rosella by yourself, I am never talking to any of you again!" Lexi shrieked dramatically.

"Drama queen," Sirius muttered.

Rosella's POV

I walked up to the astronomy tower and started drawing the marauders.

I gave James devil horns and Sirius had a villain's moustache.

Remus and Peter both were bowing down to them.

That's basically what the marauders do.

When I was almost finished I heard someone coming.

I quickly hid behind a large stone pillar.

"And then I hit the dragon with my bare hand and it fell of the mountain," I heard Sirius brag.

That was impossible.

"Why didn't it just fly?" asked a high pitch voice.

I peeked a look at them and Sirius was holding hands with Jessica Emersond.

She was the dumbest girl you could ever meet AND she was a slytherin.

So Daisy couldn't date a slytherin but Sirius could, he is such a hypocrite.

"It had burnt its wings and so it fell and I saved the village from the dragon but then 5 other dragons came up to me and attacked me!" Sirius continued.

"Wow," she breathed.

"I managed to kill them by tying them together and pushing them of the mountain, everyone said I was a hero," he grinned.

"That is so brave," she giggled.

"I know," he bragged.

"I have to go, I said I would help Megan with her potions homework," she tossed her hair and walked away.

"I know someone's here so come on, reveal yourself!" Sirius called angrily.

I stepped out from behind the pillar.

"I thought you and Lexi were dating," I whispered.

"We were but I dumped her 15 minutes ago, she is pretty but, she isn't worthy of me," he laughed.

I hated Lexi but she was still my friend and I wouldn't let him talk about her like that.

"Shut up you idiot, she is worthy of you, she is nicer than you, YOU ARE A HEARTLESS IDIOT!" I screamed.

He frowned at me.

"Why are you sticking up for her?" he asked stiffly.

"She is my best friend," I muttered.

He just rolled his eyes.

"She hates you," he chuckled.

He knew that would upset me, last year I had told him I would die if they hated me.

I blinked back tears.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade next weekend with me?" he asked suddenly.

"You are just like your father, he was also so heartless, you say your brother is a death eater but he doesn't prank people because they disagree with him, why don't you leave Hogwarts and go to askaban were you belong," I hissed.

"I am nothing like my father," he barked.

I turned to leave when he grabbed my wrist.

His hands gripped where I was scratched by a werewolf.

I shuddered at the memory.

(Flashback)

I was 12 years old and was playing catch with Remus.

Peter and Lexi were watching James and Sirius play quidditch.

It was sunset and Remus started shivering .

I threw the ball and he hit it hard, it went flying into the forest.

I laughed and went to get it.

When I returned Remus had disappeared.

I scowled and started throwing the ball up and catching it.

Suddenly a giant monster leapt out of a bush.

It scratched my arm and I screamed, the next thing I knew I was in the hospital.

(Flashback ended)

"When were you scratched by a werewolf?" he asked quietly.

"How did you know it's a werewolf scratch?" I wondered.

"Um, James's cousin got scratched by a werewolf," he lied.

"I know you are lying," I stated.

He bit his bottom lip.

Suddenly it all mad sense, Remus was a werewolf, he didn't disappear, he changed.

Sirius knew and I didn't!

"Remus is a werewolf," I whispered.

I ran away with tears in my eyes.

I had been kinder to Remus than Sirius, James and Peter but he told them!  
I reached the portrait of the fat lady and barked the password.

Remus, James and Peter were sitting on the sofa.

"Remus, can I talk to you?" I asked bitterly.

"Don't talk to her Remus, you will catch idiotitus," James laughed.

"I know you are a werewolf," I hissed into Remus's ear, just loud enough for James and Peter to hear.

"Sirius told you, didn't he?" Remus guessed.

"No, this did!" I snapped, showing my arm.

Remus went pale.

"You could have killed me!" I snapped, "and you told James, Peter and Sirius but you didn't tell me or Lexi! I trusted you yet!"

"I couldn't tell you, you would hate me for hurting you," Remus frowned sadly.

"No, I hate you for not telling me!" I scowled at him and ran into the girls dorm.

Lexi was lying on her bed, crying her eyes out.

"Are you OK?" I asked nervously.


	8. Chapter 8

Lexi's POV

"Why do you care?" I sobbed.

"Your my best friend," she muttered.

"You hate me!" I snapped.

"No, I hate James, Peter, Sirius and Remus," she informed me.

"Sirius dumped me," I cried.

"I know, Remus is a werewolf," she laughed bitterly.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

Remus can't be a werewolf!

"That's where he goes once a month," I murmured.

"Yeah," Rose agreed.

"I am going to ruin them," I smirked.

"You can't," she begged.

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"We can threaten them," she grinned.

"Good idea," I giggled.

I ran down the stairs to the marauders.

"Werewolf," I hissed at Remus.

"What will it take to keep you quiet?" James asked.

"Sirius has to treat me like you treat Lily," I laughed, "Remus has to ask Gertrude Midgeon to marry him, in front of everyone, Peter has to ask Elizabeth Hunter out and James has to stop pranking Rose,"  
"I am not asking that evil Slytherin out," Peter argued.

"What if Gertrude says yes, she has 7 warts and has never kissed a boy," Remus frowned.

"And your my least favourite girl," Sirius complained.

I smirked even though his words hurt.

"GO," I sneered.

"Fine," Remus sighed.

Peter nodded sadly.

They walked down to supper and I followed.

Remus walked up to Gertrude and said, "Will you marry me?"

The whole hall burst out laughing.

Gertrude blushed and ran out of the hall.

"Go on Peter," I whispered to him.

Peter walked up to the Slytherin table.

The hall fell silent.

"Elizabeth, do you want to go out with me?" he stuttered.

"Get away from me you filthy little half blood," Hunter sneered.

Peter hurried back to James and Sirius.

"Oh I am Elizabeth Hunter, I can't be seen talking to a half blood because I am a princess," Sirius mocked.

"Oh I am Sirius Black, I am too important to talk to people that are ugly, I am a stupid, filthy blood traitor and I love to hate my family," Elizabeth laughed., "you're pathetic Black, your family hates you your friends hate you, you're a FREAK,"  
"She's right Sirius, Remus told me he didn't like you, the only people that like you are James and Peter and they only like you because of the pranks," I barked.

"Shut up," he hissed.

"I thought you liked being the class clown," I giggled.

The whole hall was staring at us like we were a soap opera.

"Lexi stop!" someone called.

Rose walked into the hall.

"You are forgetting one thing," she sighed, "you have done exactly the same as Sirius for the past six years,"  
She is comparing me to that two timing IDIOT!  
"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere privately," Sirius suggested.

James grabbed my sleeve and the six of us made our way to a deserted corridor.

"Why are we arguing?" James asked.

I was about to answer when Rosalie spoke up.

"It was all started when you dumped Lillian," she whispered.

"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie!" a high voice called.

"What?" Rose snapped angrily.

Bluebell came running down the corridor, "Lillian is missing,"

"Missing!" Rosella exclaimed.

"Yes, she was last spotted after an argument with Regulars Black," she sobbed.

"What did they argue about?" Sirius asked angrily

"Lillian told him to stay away from Daisy because she thinks he is a bad influence and he told her to mind her own business and get a date instead of making everyone else miserable," Bluebell replied

"I know where she is, is it a full moon tonight?" Rosella panicked.

"Yeah, why?" Remus asked.

"She's in the whopping willow and the suns about to set!" Rosella screamed.

"I need to go," Remus cried, he ran out and into the wood.

"Tonight is going to be awful for him," James frowned.

"Let's go and find Lillian," Rosella breathed.

"Yeah," James agreed.

We ran to the Whopping willow.

"Pelopimus Jumander," Rose muttered.

The tree froze.

Suddenly we heard a wolf call from inside the tree.

"LILLIAN!" Rose screamed.

"HELP!" a girl screamed.

Rose ran straight into the whopping willow, Sirius and James ran after her.

Without thinking I ran after them, Peter stood outside watching.

Rosella was on the floor watching a black dog and a stag fighting a hairy man wolf.

Lillian had a giant scratch on her arm and was unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose's POV

"Rose help!" Lillian screamed.

Standing in front of her was a hairy man, twice as tall as an ordinary man; he had a long nose and pointy ears.

I felt someone grab me around the waist.

I was thrown to the floor behind Sirius and James.

Lexi stood there staring at them, suddenly they disappeared and a black dog and stag stood there.

The dog pounced on the hairy man while the stag stood in front of us.

The hairy man fell down and scratched Lillian.

The stag transferred into a human and stupefied the hairy man.

When the human faced us it was James.

The dog changed back to Sirius and tied the hairy man up.

"Lillian," I ran over to where she was lying.

"She's been scratched," I muttered.

"No, that's impossible," James whispered.

"If a werewolf scratches a human they turn into a werewolf," Lexi murmured.

(I know it is bites but scratching is how it is in my story)

NO!  
She can't be a werewolf.

She can't be!

"This is all your fault," I blurted out glaring at James.

"Let me guess, James if you hadn't dumped her this wouldn't of happened," James's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"This isn't the time to be making jokes, DO SOMETHING!" I ordered through tears.

"What can I do?" he asked angrily.

"Suck the venom out of her system like Edward did in twilight," I recommended bitterly.

James picked Lillian up and carried her to Hogwarts.

"You should go," Sirius said quietly.

"Why?" I challenged.

"You cut your leg on a rock," he rolled his eyes.

I looked down and a sharp rock had cut through my jeans.

"Let's go," Lexi urged.

"Where's Peter?" I asked.

"He ran away," Lexi sighed.

"He's a worthy Gryffindor," I said sarcastically.

We started walking back towards Hogwarts.

"Rose wait!" Sirius called after me.

"I will catch up," I promised Lexi.

Lexi shrugged and walked towards the castle.

"I am sorry we were so nasty to you," he frowned.

"You weren't nasty, James just can't handle being wrong," I sighed, "I've got to go,"

"Bye," Sirius muttered.

Rose's pov

I couldn't believe it how could they, they've ruined my life, the pranks I can handle but they turn my sister into a werewolf.

I hate them, I HATE THEM, I HATE THEM, It's because of them that I have to stand at the end of Lillian's hospital bed while madam pomfrey is trying and failing to save her, my little sister.

Bluebell's here so is Daisy and mum and dad will be here soon, oh yeah and Violet's coming soon.

"Can't you help her?" I asked only just realising how shaky my voice sounded, so would yours if your sister was turning into a werewolf and there was nothing anyone could do.

"I am sorry my dear but there doesn't appear to be anything we can do," Madam Pomfrey said putting her arm around me; I shook it off and buried my face in my hands while Bluebell and Daisy were crying.

Two days later 

It had been possibly the worse two days of my life.

I still am not talking to THEM.

I probably won't ever forgive them for what they did.


	10. Chapter 10, the final word

5 years later

Sirius knelt by his best friends grave stone.

Tears poured down his eyes.

"Stupify!" someone shouted and Sirius fell.

"Take him away," the voice ordered.

Sirius's eyes flickered open and he saw Rosella standing their, she hadn't changed at all.

After the accident Rosella left Hogwarts and went to Beauxbatons.

"Rose, what's going on?" he asked as the people started to tie him up and took his wand.

"I don't know why but I know you killed them," she said coldly, "Your best friend, kind, sweet Lily and Peter,"

"That's a lie!" he shouted.

"I despise you!" she frowned.

10 years later

Rosella was happily married, the war was long gone.

She even worked at Hogwarts, she avoided Snape as much as possible

But one day he came, Harry Potter, but to her he was James Potter and Lily Evans.

To everyone she was known as Proffesor Handerlin and taught arithmetic.

I WILL SOON BE POSTING A STORY ON DAISY'S LIFE


	11. Living up to expectations preview

Extended summary that you MUST read

I am Daisy Philip-Edwards

I have 4 sisters;Rosella, who is an auror, Lillian, who is a werewolf and a famous singer, Bluebell, who is 14 and in Gryffindor and Violet, who is 10.

I am 16.

Rosella has blonde hair and blue eyes, Lillian has chocolate brown hair and blue eyes, I have chocolate brown hair and green eyes, Bluebell has blonde hair and blue eyes and Violet has blonde hair and green eyes.

Rosella was in Gryffindor, Lillian was in Ravenclaw, I am in Gryffindor Bluebell is in Gryffindor and Violet haven't been sorted yet.

Currently there is a war of some kind on.

But who cares about that?

My life is falling apart!

In my 3rd year, my old best friend (Thomas) asked me out even though I was (and still am) dating Regulars Black, Thomas hated me(and still does) for choosing Regulars over him, my new best friend, Hannah, decided to date Thomas AND my older sister turned into a werewolf. Both her and Rosella quit Hogwarts and finished their school life at Beauxbatons.

3 years later and not much has changed.

Hannah and Thomas broke up and now Thomas is dating a horrible hufflepuff.

Thomas still is not talking to me but this summer sent me an owl saying we should just forget about what happened and be best friends again.

I think Regulars wants to become a "death eater" and wants me to join as well.

SEE!

MY LIFE IS FALLING APART!

Today is the first day of my 6th year at Hogwarts.

Story

"Bye," I called to my parents as Bluebell and I ran towards the train.

Bluebell ran of to find her friends.

"Daisy!"I heard someone call, Hannah ran towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"How was your summer?" I asked.

"Great, I went camping with my family and my sister Isabella fell in the lake, it was so funny," Hannah laughed.

Hannah has perfect Blonde hair and blue eyes like my sisters Rosella and Bluebell.

I have always been secretly jealous of her beauty.

I have pale skin mud brown hair and weird green eyes.

Regulars always goes on about how "beautiful" I am but I honestly am not pretty.

When I was 13 I tried to copy Rosella as she was popular but I quit that when her popular friends turned against her and constantly pranked her.

"So how was your summer?" she asked.

"Alright, Lillian paid us a visit. All she did was tell mum and dad how ugly everything is and how famous and pretty she is. Mum ended up crying," I replied bitterly.

"Did Rosella go round?" she asked.

"Yeah, she told bought us all presents and introduced us to her fiancé," I smiled.

"OMG, she is getting married?" Hannah started jumping up and down.

"And guess who gets to be a bridesmaid," I grinned, knowing Rosella I would have to wear the second most beautiful dress on the planet, after her dress of coarse.

"I am so jealous," Hannah giggled.

Maybe this year won't be so bad


End file.
